Drawing Miss Lopez
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is an artist. She loves to draw family portraits, and she's famous in a little town called Lima, Ohio for her artwork. One day, a Mrs Lopez asks her to undertake some drawings and photographs, and what will happen when Brittany can't get one girl out of her head?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm sorry, I _know_ I should be updating my other fics, but I get hung up on PL and other ideas like this one keeping me away from writing! If you're reading any of my other fics, drop me a line about which ones you want updated and I'll write them first! Again, thank you for reading this, I promise I'll try and update often but my PL is getting kinda awful right now...

Disclaimer: As much as I love Brittana and I would totally write them back together, I unfortunately have to keep doing that in just fanfics and not the show, because I still don't own glee.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce was the best at her job. All over Lima, Ohio, if you needed artwork or photography done, it was always Brittany who would be asked first to do the job. For Brittany though, there was no doubt her favourite thing to do was portraits. The way the light fell and reflected off hair, the slight gleam in the eyes that she managed to capture everytime, but was still so elusive. Today Brittany had an appointment with the Lopez family, they wanted a full family portrait, singulars and some combos done. Mrs Lopez had said there would be 5 family members, so Brittany went down to her studio to tidy up a bit before they arrived.

**Brittany POV**

A knock on my door brought me out of a trance. I walked up the stairs to the door, grabbing my glasses off the side table of the studio. I know glasses make me look like a dork, but I need them for the photography work that I'm planning to do with the Lopez's. As I reached the door, I heard a few lines of the conversation taking place on the other side of it. "Mami, No! Diego es loco!" Quickly, a much older sounding woman cut her off. "Santanita, de nada! Just a few hours with your family, how much can it hurt?"

As the catch fell away from the door, I swung it open, breaking up their talk. "Hey, I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm taking you're the Mrs Lopez I spoke with?" I smile, trying to remain professional as I catch sight of two dark haired teenagers. I can't see their faces yet, but they can't be much younger or older than me. I'm only 18, so I'd put the boy at just over my age and the girl at around 18 too. "Come on in, the studio is this way." I say brightly, and I get a grin from the boy who tips his head upwards. Leading the family through my house, Mrs Lopez begins to talk in rapid fire Spanish to her husband. I didn't notice the boy walk up beside me until he spoke. "Hey, I'm Diggy. Sorry about San, she's a bit anti-social around beautiful girls!" He winks, and I laugh because he seems nice. "Really? Well I don't know why she's worried. I haven't seen her face, but I'm sure she's beautiful." I turn around to face the group, the girl's face still hidden. "This is the studio, come on in!"

Letting them inside, the girl is last. Her left hand brushes my right, and I gasp. A real spark just kissed my skin, and I know she felt it too. As cheesy as that sounds, I know she did because she jerked her hand back and for the first time I saw her face. Dark, mocha chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, and one of her eyebrows raised up slightly in the most adorable way. She was beautiful, and I had to draw her! I would never get those cheekbones right, high set and defined, the slight crook in her nose. Realising we'd been standing there just looking at eachother for about two minutes, I mutter out a quick "Sorry.." and the stunning girl jolts out of her reverie. "No, it's cool." She mumbles, was she follows her family into the studio. Note to self, find out her name. I can keep just calling her 'the girl' in my head.

The family, the girl just joining them, were stood by the stools I'd set out. "Okay, so introductions! You all know I'm Brittany, I know Diggy and Mrs Lopez, so you are..?" I trail off, waiting for the members left to fill in the blank. The tallest man, Mr Lopez I presume, offers me his hand. "Antonio Lopez. I'm a great admirer of your work." I shake his hand, and blush slightly. People often compliment me on my work, but it never gets old to hear it. I turn the the girl, the beautiful, stunning, gorgous girl, and surprisingly I'm not kept waiting.

"I'm Santana." She says simply, but it's enough. "Well, Santana," I say, testing the name on my tounge. I like the way it sounds. "I'd say you're my age, but I haven't seen you around at McKinley? I know I would remember you." I didn't mean for the last part to come out, but it had basically no effect, so I let it hang. "Yeah, I don't go to McKinley. Neither did Diggy, but this old guy graduated last year. I go to Carmel High, I've seen you before now I think of it?" Carmel..Carmel..Oh! "I know the one! Yeah you will have done, congratulations by the way. Show Choir championships, nationals! So I guess I should introduce myself as Brittany S. Pierce, of The New Directions. Hello, Miss Santana from Vocal Adrenaline! Its been what, three months?" I laugh, and so does Diggy and Antonio. Santana and Mrs Lopez crack grins, looking at eachother. Something goes on non-verbally, because suddenly Santana glares at her mother and the older woman laughs. "Now, shall we get to work? Family, singles, or combination pictures first?" Mrs Lopez speaks within seconds, taking Santana's arm so she doesn't protest. "The boys first, please." I nod, "Sure. So if you ladies would like to come this way, I'll set you up in the lounge and come and get you when they're done?" Mrs Lopez smiles at me, and for some reason it puts me at ease. I lead them out of the studio, leaving the men to stay put as I take Santana and her mother through my home.

**Santana POV**

I know what's coming, my mother has that glint in her eye again. As Brittany leaves, she turns to me, and pats the seat next to her. As unenthusiasticly as I can, I flop down into it waiting for the lecture. "Santanita, you are into her more than Diggy likes to eat. It was her, wasn't it!" She says, practically bouncing around. "Mami! Yes.. Okay yeah it was her there. She was that dancer I told you about, the one I couldn't meet 'cause Jessie Saint-_puta_ made us leave." I think my Mami is going to explode, that woman has too much energy for a 50 year old. "Calm down, madre! She's probably not even gay, so can you just drop this? I haven't seen her since Nationals three months ago!" I all but yell, I don't want Brittany to hear me. It's true though, I do like Brittany. I can't describe the connection we have, but it's like a magnetic pull. We've barely had a conversation, but I feel like I've known her ages. Looking past the mushy stuff though, it's easier to see why I might like her. She's gorgeous, those legs that go on for days, amazing long, blonde hair that always falls perfectly. And her eyes.. Brittany's eyes are so blue they're indescribable. My mother caught on to my silence, and resumed her little lecture about how Brittany must like me too.

yay or nay? -B x


	2. Thank You

**Dear Readers,**

**I want to thank all of you for the kind messages of support, your thoughts, and prayers.**

**I'm going to keep writing, but I will only be able to put up pre-written chapters for a few weeks.**

**I hope you can understand I'm not in the best frame of mind right now, to write a love story.**

**Thank You. **

**-B x**


End file.
